Cuestión de familia
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Familia son aquellas personas que están ahi para ti, que te apoyaran en lo que necesites y te escucharan. Aunque no siempre sean de tu misma sangre. Segundo dia para la "Semana Solangelo" cortesía de mi amiga Karen.


**Hola a todos, antes de empezar les reitero que antes me llamaba Sakura Hecate, es solo para recordarlo y esta es la última vez que lo hare.**

 **Feliz y hermoso día dos para todos, el reto para hoy consistía en:**

 **Miércoles 26-** **Día de la familia: lo que sea que incluya a ambas familias, ya sea Nico hablándole a Will de Bianca y María o Will hablando de su madre o Nico pasando algo de tiempo con la Cabaña 7 o Will conociendo mejor a Hazel o lo que se les ocurra.**

 **No encontré ninguna fecha, además de Halloween en esta época por lo que decidí hacer una simple cena familiar.**

 **Sin más espero que disfruten este One-shot y nos vemos mañana con el siguiente fic dedicado a la semana Solangelo.**

 **Una vez más les reitero que me encantaría que todos participáramos en la semana de una pareja tan bonita como esta. Si tienes alguna idea no dudes en escribirla.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco sus personajes, esto es solo algo que hago por diversión.**

* * *

 **Cuestión de familia**

Naomi Solace siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una excelente madre, siempre se preocupó por su hijo y lo cuido con mucho cariño y afecto, logrando de que la infancia de Will fuera lo más completa posible a pesar de no crecer con un padre.

Ella nunca le oculto a su hijo su verdadera herencia, ni el hecho de que al cumplir una edad determinada debía dejarlo en un lugar especial para personas como él, incluso si eso le partiera el alma.

Una madre ejemplar que conocía a su hijo como la palma de su mano, fue ella la primera en darse cuenta de las orientaciones sexuales de su hijo, antes incluso que el mismo se diera cuenta y, cuando su hijo se lo conto por sí mismo, no tardo mucho tiempo para que le diera la "charla" de que no importa que pase siempre lo va a querer y que no tiene nada de malo en que le gusten los chicos, además de darle el regaño del siglo por decirlo tan apenado, como si fuera un crimen. Haciéndole ver que su padre era un dios y cosas más extrañas se han visto como para que se preocupe por algo tan simple como sus gustos.

Por ello cuando su hijo le comento que al fin tenía un novio, no tardo ni dos días en invitarlos a una cena familiar en su apartamento, eso incluía a algún familiar o amigo del novio de su hijo, lo que le daría más confianza para portarse como de verdad es y decidir si aprobarlo o no.

De eso hacia un par de semanas, esa noche llegaban sus invitados y podía decir que estaba todo listo, había preparado la comida preferida de Will y había leído alguna que otra cosa sobre la cultura italiana, después de todo su yerno pertenecía a esa cultura y no quería ofenderlo o decir algo inapropiado y como no sabía quién sería el o la acompañante del chico ya no podía hacer nada más.

* * *

Decir que Nico di Angelo estaba nervioso era quedarse corto, sus manos sudaban y sentía como sus piernas temblaban, cuando se quedaba quieto era fácil compararlo con una gelatina.

—Cálmate Nico— le susurraba su hermana Hazel—. Vas a conocer a tu suegra no a enfrentarte a una furia.

—Aunque no lo creas, en este momento no veo la diferencia— contestó Nico lo más bajo que pudo para que su novio no lo escuchara.

Hazel solo rodo los ojos.

— ¿De qué tanto hablan? — preguntó Will acercándose.

—De lo muy nervioso que se encuentra mi hermano en estos momentos— respondió con una sonrisa dulce e inocente la hija de Plutón.

—No tienes que estar nervioso, mi madre es muy guay— trató Will de consolarlo—. Después de todo, Apolo, el más genial de todos los dioses, la escogió a ella ¿no?

Esta vez fue el turno de Nico para rodar los ojos.

Era curioso como todos los hijos de Apolo consideraban a su padre como el mejor, seguro el dios del sol los hipnotizaba o lavaba el cerebro al nacer para que todos pensaran lo mismo.

—Sí, eso seguro que me tranquiliza— respondió el hijo de Hades con sarcasmo.

— ¿Vez que si? Soy un excelente orientador motivacional— se vanaglorio el hijo de Apolo.

—En serio Will, necesitas clases urgentes de sarcasmo y más aun con el novio que tienes— comentó Hazel divertida.

Will se mostró ofendido y Nico sonrió.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando de cosas triviales con Nico participando muy de vez en cuando, ya fuera porque lo involucraban directamente o tenía algún comentario sobre la discusión.

Cuando Nico le había dicho a Hazel que era gay y que estaba saliendo con Will Solace, a su hermana casi le da un ataque, empezó a regañarlo por no habérselo dicho antes y reprocharle que no confiaba en ella lo suficiente y cosas así, después de varios minutos de eterno sermón, lo abrazo con cariño.

—Me alegro tanto por ti, hermano— le había mencionado—. Mereces ser feliz.

Después de eso se había girado hacia Will, que hasta el momento solo estaba allí dándole apoyo moral a su novio y con voz amenazante, la tierna y dulce Hazel, le dijo.

—Y si le haces daño a mi hermano, tendré que explicarle a mi padre porque es que hay un alma más en su reino.

Con ello dicho, la hija de Plutón había abrazado una última vez a su hermano y se había girado para buscar a Frank.

Nico aún se ríe del rostro pálido y asustado de su novio cuando su hermana se había ido.

—Ya llegamos— anuncio Will sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan pronto?!- decía Nico, visiblemente alterado—. ¡¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido?!

—Estuviste distraído todo el viaje, Nico— contestó con voz tranquilizadora Hazel—. No me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado.

—Tranquilo, Sunshine— decía Will mientras le abrazaba por los hombros y tocaba el timbre—. Todo va a salir bien.

Naomi Solace abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa que seguramente su hijo había heredado y eso que en un principio había pensado que al menos eso, era cortesía de Apolo.

La mujer escaneó al hijo de Hades y frunció levemente el ceño. Nico se alarmo aún más, seguro ella le diría que es muy "Oscuro" para su hijo o que no parecía mucha cosa para estar saliendo con Will y no aprobaba la relación y que se fuera de su casa o algo por el estilo.

En lugar de decir eso o cualquier otra de las locuras que maquinaban en la mente de Nico. La mujer mirándolo con rostro serio, le dijo.

—Estas muy delgado, deberías comer más— el tono maternal con el que lo dijo, hizo que Nico recordara a las veces que Bianca lo regañaba. Se formó un nudo en su garganta pero a pesar de ello, le sonrió a la mujer ligeramente apenado.

Naomi les permitió pasar a su casa y saludo a los presentes, después de breves presentaciones en las que Hazel se presentó como la hermanastra de Nico hija del lado romano, comenzó una charla amena sobre lo que habían hecho en los últimos días.

— ¿Y tu madre, Nico? ¿Por qué no vino? — preguntó después de unos minutos con, según el juicio de Nico, sincera curiosidad e inocencia.

El ambiente se volvió más sombrío, literalmente, y sus invitados se tensaron visiblemente, Naomi estaba a punto de preguntar que sucedía cuando el novio de su hijo le respondió.

—Ella murió, hace ya algún tiempo.

—Lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte recordar algo triste— se disculpó apenada la madre de Will.

—Descuide, yo era muy pequeño cuando eso paso, casi no me acuerdo de ella y han pasado tantas cosas que…— la garganta de Nico se cerró, sin embargo se negaba a llorar, no enfrente de todos, por lo que apretó sus puños con fuerza y bajo la mirada.

Will abrazó a su novio protectoramente.

Naomi vio la escena compasiva y comprensivamente, a juzgar por su reacción, era obvio que ese chico había sufrido mucho. Sin ser consciente de las consecuencias, se acercó a su yerno y liberándolo con delicadeza del abrazo de su hijo, lo abrazo con ternura.

Nico se sorprendió y por un breve momento trato de separarse, pero la madre de Will lo apretó con más fuerza y el pequeño se permitió relajarse.

—La vida para un semidiós y su familia no es sencilla— le susurro Naomi—. Podemos perder muchas cosas por defender a quienes queremos y no siempre podemos protegerlos de todo daño, ese es el sueño de toda madre, darle a su hijo tranquilidad y felicidad, pero ustedes son mestizos, muchas cosas no están en nuestro control, pero se, que como madres siempre vamos a velar por la vida de nuestros pequeños. Puede que tu sepas más sobre los muertos que yo, pero estoy segura que donde sea que este, tu madre está muy orgullosa de ti.

El hijo de Hades escondió su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer y lloro. Hazel que también había escuchado las palabras lloraba en silencio pensando en su propia madre y Will veía con orgullo y un nudo en la garganta la escena, acerco a la hija de Plutón a su madre y ella también el abrazo.

Después de lo que parecieron horas se separaron, cada uno con los ojos enrojecidos. Naomi les sonrió a todos y acaricio la frente de Nico.

—Creo que serás un buen novio para mi hijo— dijo con amabilidad—. Ya has perdido mucho y seguro sabes valorar un tesoro cuando lo tienes y si en algún momento decidieras terminar con la relación, sabrás encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, porque conoces mejor que nadie el dolor de perder a un ser querido.

Nico asintió y sonrió.

—Voy a servir la cena, muchas lágrimas por hoy ¿no creen? — Comento Naomi levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina—. No hay nada mejor para la tristeza que un buen plato de comida, eso y chocolate— Todos rieron—. ¿Me ayudas a llevar la comida, Nico?

El pelinegro asintió y se fue con la madre de su novio. Will y Hazel se quedaron solos.

—Tu madre parece buena persona— comentó Hazel tratando de pasar el nudo en su garganta—. Ahora Nico es parte de una nueva familia.

—Son— la corrigió Will—. Eres la hermana de Nico, así que también eres parte de esta extraña familia.

Hazel aparto la mirada, incomoda. Siempre había pensado que para Nico ella era solo un premio de consolación, la hermana sustituta que había conseguido al no encontrar a la verdadera, no sentí que perteneciera realmente a la vida de Nico, no como su familia al menos.

El rubio tomo con delicadeza la mejilla de la chica de ojos dorados y le hizo levantar la mirada. Nico le había comentado de sus sospechas con respecto al miedo de Hazel, de sus inseguridades y aunque el mismo hijo de Hades le había confesado que, en un principio hubiera preferido regresar a Bianca a la vida en lugar de a la chica frente a él, ahora era muy diferente. No era capaz de imaginar una vida sin su hermanita, la chica que había ido a Roma para buscarlo, quien siempre estaba allí y lo consideraba como su héroe, quien, a pesar de que todos dijeran lo contrario, siempre confió en el, no lo juzgo y lo consideraba una buena persona.

Ella le había dado lo que con la muerte de Bianca creyó jamás volver a encontrar.

Amor fraternal, cariño y comprensión.

Y sabía que Nico no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

—Nico te quiere mucho Hazel— le hablo con amabilidad—. El daría todo por ti.

—Pero yo… Yo no soy— lloro la hija de Plutón.

—Bianca, tú no eres Bianca eso querías decir ¿Verdad? — continuo por ella el hijo de Apolo. La joven solo asintió—. No voy a decirte que Nico olvido a Bianca, eso sería una mentira y sabes que como hijo del dios de la verdad, detesto las mentiras. Pero sé que para el eres muy importante, eres su hermanita menor, aquella que le dio una razón más para vivir cuando todo se volvió oscuridad en su vida.

—Además— dijo Nico entrando en la habitación consciente de la discusión que mantenían su hermana y su novio—. Eres mi familia, la única que me queda. Te reviviría las veces que fuera necesario y te buscaría en el mismísimo Tártaro, no eres la segunda, eres mi hermanita menor y te quiero como no te imaginas, aunque seas romana y no seas Bianca. ¿Sabes por qué? — Hazel negó conmovida—. Porque no hay un punto de comparación, no puedes pensar que por no ser Bianca eres menos que ella para mí, eres una heroína, una de los siete de la profecía, has demostrado tu valor innumerable cantidad de veces y me enorgullece decir que eres mi hermana. No puedes considerarte la segunda, porque tu llegaste a mi vida en un momento diferente, tu apareciste cuando más te necesitaba. ¿Lo entiendes? No eres un premio de consolación ni nada parecido, eres mucho más que eso.

Hazel se secó las lágrimas y sonrió.

—Bueno, bueno, creo que son muchas lágrimas por hoy— comento Naomi saliendo de la cocina con dos platos de comida, rápidamente Nico regreso a la cocina por los otros dos.

Cenaron con tranquilidad el espagueti con salsa carbonara y comentaron situaciones vergonzosas de la vida de Will, cosa que molesto y avergonzó al joven a partes iguales, más aun cuando su madre mando al chico a lavar los trastes, ante la mirada divertida de su novio, Will se fue refunfuñando.

Estaba lavando su plato cuando al voltear vio a una joven a su lado, no debía tener más de doce años, vestía unos pantalones, una chaqueta plateada y un arco al hombro, recordaba haber visto esa forma de vestir antes pero en ese preciso momento no lo recordaba, tenía el cabello negro atado en una larga trenza con un gorro verde, vio algunas pecas alrededor de su cara, ojos oscuros y una piel morena parecida a la de Nico.

La joven lo miraba con una sonrisa amable, sin embargo se notaba que lo estudiaba. Will se quedó inmóvil, no sabía que decir o hacer.

En algún momento, la joven dejo de estudiarlo y le sonrió. Movió los labios sin emitir sonido alguno, a pesar de ello, el hijo de Apolo fue capaz de comprenderlo.

—Cuídalo bien— después de eso simplemente se volteó y desapareció.

Will no comentó nada en el resto de la cena, ni lo menciono en el viaje de regreso al campamento, solo se permitió pensar en lo sucedido en su cama a altas horas de la noche.

Esa forma de vestir era propia de las cazadoras de Artemisa, además de que sus características eran muy parecidas a las de Nico. Esa joven. ¿Podía ser Bianca?

Imposible.

Ella eligió renacer.

¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Con esto concluye mi participación en el día de hoy.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Reviews?**

 **Nos vemos mañana con el fic dedicado al día jueves.**


End file.
